Angel on My Shoulder
by nyghtowl1121
Summary: (Complete!) Darien and Bobby must save a woman not only from the bad guys..but also herself. Revised! R+R welcome!
1. In the Beginning

**                                                            Angel On My Shoulder**

**                                                            By: Jess6**

**Note!!  These characters are copyrighted to their rightful owners but "No More" is made by me and only me, so please ask for my permission to use the poem as well as this story.  Also, I used a couple of songs in the story.  "Purple Pills" was sung by D12, featuring Eminem, "Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely" by the Backstreet Boys, "AM To PM" by Christine Mulian and "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch.   Whenever I touch around this subject I get a few people thinking that I am suicidal.  I'm not, I'm happy as you can ever imagine I am.  The thoughts and feelings in the poem and story do not reflect my actual feelings at all.   As people say, 'It's only a story.'  Happy reading!**

The wait for the checkout line seemed endless while Joshua Hangel stood there impatiently.  His body started to shake involuntary and he knew that he needed his medicine.  _Getting refills shouldn't take this long!  He thought to himself.  Minutes seemed like hours but never or less, the male reached the female cashier.  She rang in his medicine as well as a bottle of water at a rather sluggish pace.  He slammed his insurance card on the counter as he started to fidget with his hands.  _

"Why don't you hurry up?"  Hangel hissed.

"I'm going as fast as I can, sir."  The cashier reminded Josh, "Total is $21.45."

Josh threw her the money and ran out of the grocery store with his order.  The woman he spoke to shrugged and placed the currency in the cash register.  

Climbing inside his vehicle, he sighed and attempted to regain his calmness that he held before going into the store.  Josh ripped open the prescription bag and a Zoloft medicine bottle fell on his lap.  Opening the medicine bottle, the man shoveled a pill in his hand and threw it in his mouth.  He gulped the water down very forcefully and sighed in relief.  The male's body discontinued shaking and became relaxed.  Josh started up his vehicle; feeling depressed and felt that nothing in the world could heal his wounded heart.  

Josh drove around the streets, seeming to look for something that was once there.  He planted his tires on a set of railroad tracks and deactivated his car.  He waited endlessly for a train to arrive, with tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Sydney Miller felt the rain tap and heard a clap of thunder from her small apartment.  Sighing in utter relief, she resumed her task of slashing her wrists.  The music in the living room blared and she let the soulful ballads set her into a trance.  However, it wasn't enough to lessen the pain she would experience.  Her neighbor below her stormed to Syd's door and angrily pounded his fists on the wooden door.  The woman in the apartment couldn't hear her neighbor fiercely hitting the door and only resumed her suicide.  In her hand was a sharp razor, in which she ran it in a downward fashion.  The cut was along the main vein on her wrists and her blood splattered out like water to leaky pipes.  She dunked her stained arms in the sink, disallowing her body to stop the blood from pouring out.  Sydney was able to hold back the enduring pain, as if she couldn't feel her self inflicting cuts.  The landlord, who agreed with the neighbor's complaint, unlocked the doors to Sydney's apartment.  The woman turned and found the two walking towards the bathroom and then froze in their tracks.  The girl's eyes rolled to the back of her head and fell on the floor, unconscious.  She was going into convulsions as the landlord dialed 911 quickly on a nearby phone.   


	2. Urgency

**Chapter 2: Urgency**

Darien Fawkes walked through the corridor non chalantly.  He wore his usual casual clothing and whistled, which echoed through the hallway.   He was the government's best kept secret besides Roswell!  What was the secret that he kept?  He holds a device called "The Gland", which is implanted into his brain and places quicksilver in his bloodstream that can make him invisible to the naked eye.  

Entering The Official's office, the plain Bureau of Health and Human Services insignia hung on the bland walls.  The Official was patiently waiting for Darien's appearance along with Hobbes and the Keeper.  As usual, Eberts stood by his boss' side, re-reading the briefing.  Darien sat himself in a chair right next to Hobbes and the Fatman, but behind the Keeper.  

"Good morning, we have a serious situation."  Fatman reported in an offbeat but serious tone.

"What kind of situation?  Where we can loose funding if one little thing goes wrong?" Darien questioned.

"Not only that but millions of people will die."  Eberts hinted.

"Oh, like we haven't gone through that before, **Eberts."  Hobbes sarcastically replied. **

"What happened?"  Fawkes ignored his colleague's statement. 

"There had been ten unusual cases that dealt with MAOI's which lead to several accidents in the last month."  Eberts handed Darien a file that contained pictures of the horrific accident.  The folder was passed to Bobby once Fawkes was done.  "The recent victim was Jason Hingel, who was killed when his vehicle was smashed into a colliding train on the other side of town.  From what the police could gather from Mr. Hingel's car, a bottle of Zoloft was found in the passenger seat.  However, his bloodstream wasn't his prescribed medicine, but an unidentified substance."

"What certain types of people are these medicines directed towards?"  Bobby wanted to know, "You know, schizoids, paranoids, depressors..."

"Mr. Hangel was on anti depressant pills for three months before his fatal accident.  When the company where Joshua bought the pill from failed to comment.  I've run several tests on the blood and I concluded that there isn't any form of anti-depressants on the market that have the same exact results.  I've tried to find documentation from the FDA to see if this was approved and I came up with nothing."  The Keeper piped in.

"So the companies is experimenting the drugs on people and are covering up the bad stuff?"

"Not only that, Bobby.  But whatever company made these MAOI's are testing it on consumers in order to receive a seal of approval from the FDA."  

"What are MAOI's?"  Darien wanted to know.

"Monoarmine oxidose.  They destroy enzymes that are responsible for burning neurotransmitters, specifically norepinephine, epolephrint, serotin and dopamine."  Claire explained.

"I'm sorry but I didn't study my techno babble this morning…in English please."

"This kind of medicine is used for people who don't respond to tri cycles."

"That's where Prozac came into effect?"

"Correct, Darien, but it interferes with the absorption of serotin that can cause side effects." 

"Like wanted to slice and dice yourself?"  Hobbes assumed.

"No, nothing like that at all.  Some of the side effects are hallucinations, dizziness, and stomach irritation."

"This means that we will look pretty stupid if we can't catch the people that are producing this medicine."  The Official changed the subject.

"I've managed to find another person in the same type of situation as Mr. Hangel.  Her name is Sydney Miller.  She just completed high school and will be leaving for college in two months.  Her favorite activities are riding horses, the dramatic arts, writing short stories and poems."  Eberts then gave the two a file on the teenager, "The other night she was admitted in Fairfield Asylum and was placed on a thirty day suicide watch."

"For doing what?"  Darien asked.

"She attempted suicide by cutting her wrists…apparently, the landlord and a neighbor came in just in time to call 911."

"Your orders are to keep a close eye on this kid at all times.  Dismissed."  The Official ordered, inching a mile of smugness on his face.

Fawkes, Hobbes, and the Keeper departed the office and entered Claire's cave.

"I need a refill."  Darien explained.

She sighed and the Keeper checked his wrists that contained an ugly green tattoo of a snake.  The green pigment was halfway consumed the snake while the rest was surrounded by a blood red color.  The woman grabbed a filled syringe from the fridge…this needle contained the antidote to his quicksilver madness.  Without this counteragent, Darien would be endangering the Agency as well as the world around him.  

The woman swiped an alcoholic napkin on the male's main vein located near his elbow.  Claire placed the needle in Fawkes' skin and quickly injected the medicine, then scraped the object out of her patient's arm.  Darien gripped a cotton swab on the puncture wound while he departed the room with Hobbes.  The duo circled through the corridors and adventured outside to the shabby van.  Their mission, forced to accept was to watch a teen named Sydney, whose prescriptions were nearly killing her.   


	3. Fairfield

**Chapter 3: ****Fairfield******

Darien and Bobby abandoned the van that was parked in the large lot of Fairfield.  The outlook of the building was beautiful.  A park was built across from it, letting patients relax in its sanctuary.  That was where Sydney was at, sitting on a bench gazing at the scenery.  She smiled as she observed ducks scamper in the pond in front of her.  The girl then shifted to her wrists, where they were wrapped in bandages.

Her thoughts flashbacked to the nights of her suicide attempt.  Why didn't she turn the music down?  The woman would have been in a safer and happier place than she was now.  Sid felt like an infant, hating the nurses in the insane asylum.  Her grin faded into a frown when one of the attendants of the asylum stopped by her.  

"Syd, there's people who wish to talk to you."  The nurse replied.

The female rolled her eyes and met up with the two federal agents.  She noticed that the tall and mysterious one was very good looking.  It was a shame that he was a lot older than her. 

"Hello, Sydney.  I'm Agent Bobby Hobbes and this is my partner Darien Fawkes.  We're from the Bureau of Health and Human Services; we would like to ask you a couple of questions."  The paranoid male revealed his badge to the girl.  

"What kind of questions?"  Syd said, staring both of them down with her evil glare.

"About the medication you're taking."  Darien said to her, sitting down next to the teenager on the bench. 

"If you're thinking I'm using them illegally, I'm not.  I have a prescription from my doctor."

"No, no that.  The meds were recalled and we were told to retrieve them from their customers."  

"I would have heard it on the news, but I didn't."

"Ms, you're aunt and uncle are here to pick you up."  The same nurse that confronted her previously informed Sydney.

"Thank you."  She nodded to the woman and then resumed her talk to the two agents, "Look, I would love to help you but I've got to be going."  

She left the two behind as she walked to the building, with the company of nurses.  Both Darien and Bobby exchanged suspicious looks.  

"Thinking what I'm thinking, Hobbes."  Fawkes grinned mischievously.

"Yep, partner.  Do the little Casper trick."

The familiar feeling of invisibility clutched Darien with chilling intensity.  That was when he became invisible to the naked eye.  Once invisible, he followed the woman, who was in the middle of a conversation to her directed audience.  They were two older people, one male and the other a female.  Fawkes gathered that this must have been her relatives that were picking her up.

"Are you all ready, Syd?"  The older woman inquired.

"Yep."

The trio opened the car doors and climbed inside, including Fawkes, who sat across from her in the passenger's seat.  The group made their way "home" or otherwise known as hell for Sydney.  Her misery had just begun, she had a feeling that her freedom would be severely limited for her. 


	4. Mission: Improbable

**Chapter 4: ****Mission****: Improbable**

The small house of Sydney's relatives filled her visions as she murmured in anxiety.  There wasn't any talk between the three, but only silence pierced the vehicle.  Sydney just stared out of the window, with her arms in her lap.  When the car stopped, she got out and grabbed her things from the trunk without saying a word.  Darien was able to crawl out of the side she was in and gazed at his surroundings.

Wherever he was, Fawkes was near a small community of Los Angeles.  With the help of the tracking device he had on him, it directed his partner to the undercover agent's location.  Soon enough, he found the usual run down van parking a couple of blocks away from their target.  He ran to the vehicle and shoved open the back.  Darien shimmered the quicksilver off his body and stared at his partner, who was shifting towards the back.  In the back of the scruffy van that the Agency owned, it held a world of electronics within its very bowels.  That's where the agent was heading, to observe the video camera on one of the monitors. 

"Mission accomplished."  Darien grinned.

"Not yet…here, have these."  Bobby gave his colleague a series of unknown machinery.

"What's this?"

"Surveillance equipment."

"No, that's…"  Darien began to protest.

"Our orders, do what you have to do."

Nodding, Darien rushed back to the home.  The distraught female managed to open the entrance of the home and find her way around.  The uncle and aunt glanced at each other and regretfully slammed the door.  Fawkes came in with them, without being noticed.

The home was bigger than expected from the glimpse of the outside.  The dining room was extravagant as can be.  A traditional Mandela was exposed on the white flowered wallpaper.  The Native Americans made this object to give luck for a family.  With it hung, it gave happiness, wealth and luck for them as well.  It was decorated with eagle feathers, delicate rabbit skin and braided strands of wool.  The room was composed of a dining room table, centered under a crystal chandelier. The lighting made the glass create a flowerily embroidery design on the woodened table, via the light.  Darien loved the effect and admired the oak chest across from the table.  Near the chest was an antique housed a stand for two exotic cockatoos.  They chirped in interest of Fawkes' appearance.  Its feathers on their heads perked up, revealing the exquisite pink feathers that didn't exist to the watcher.  

The kitchen was annexed to the dining room and it was also quite tidy.  Dishes weren't stacked near the sink, and only a small puddle of water was contained in the sink.  A dishwasher was positioned adjacent to the metallic sink.  The entire area blossomed with teal counters and oak furnished cabinets.  In the far back of the kitchen, a small TV was left on and a talk show was plastered on the screen.  Next to the TV a refrigerator was fixed.  Molded into the wall was a portable phone; the receiver was resting comfortably in its charger.  

Sydney stormed into her bedroom and threw her things on the floor.  She couldn't stand her family anymore.  She felt like she was a poor, innocent victim of an unpreventable crash.  The female also hated the way people used her as an object of pity, and she felt like she was being treated like a toddler.  Looking at the creamed walls, she quickly placed her things in the empty drawers.  It was going to be her home for a couple of weeks or so she hoped.  

Her aunt and uncle were old fashioned and didn't approve of the morals youth had in this current era.  Their trait was what made the young woman grow disgusted.  She could see thousand of things she could do that they would never let her…because it was wrong in their eyes.   

_Damn, I wish I had my fucking car._

Shrugging that comment off her shoulder, she resumed unpacking and then shoveled a pill in her mouth.  She took little thought of what those two agents had to say; what did the want from her?  Was this medication unsafe?  Hell no, she _needed her medication to stay alive, or else Sydney wanted to die._

The relatives downstairs renounced their normal schedule before the call from the shelter, watching television.  They felt it was their responsibility to take in Sydney for a couple of weeks.  They felt sympathetic for her; she had no one in her life anymore…her family was killed abruptly.  They didn't understand why she held her emotions in, not wanted anyone to help her get through her ordeal.  

Meanwhile, Darien was still invisible in the home, hoping that there wasn't anyone else in the home that he evaded.  Instead of reaching visibility, he decided to stay unnoticed.  He didn't want to risk someone coming into the room unintentionally.  Embedded around his head was a headset so he could communicate with Hobbes from a distance.  The invisible man wandered quietly in the kitchen.  

"I'm inside."  Darien spoke in the headset.  

Fawkes shifted to the Mandela and placed one of the "bugs" in one of the wool strands and another around the time on the stove.  All he had left now was the video bugs.  The quicksilver invading his body washed off of him, and landed on the floor.  He was now visible.

"Ok, Bobby…where you want the video?"  Fawkes sought for an answer.

The tiny camera showed somewhat of the kitchen and the tiled floors.  The view then caught Darien's tanned face, who was staring at the camera.  His face expressed a cute but inquisitive manner.  Hobbes knew that something was wrong with his partner. 

"What's up, Fawkes?"

"Why the video?  I don't get it…the sound bugs are fine for…"  Fawkes advised.

"She's a threat to her and others around her…just do the job and get out of there."

"I see, the 'ol 'our orders' excuse…to set wrong that was once right, huh?"  Darien disgustingly retorted.

"Yeah, yeah…never mind the _Quantum Leap crap, just scan the area and I'll tell you where to put them."  Hobbes grew frustrated._

Sighing, the undercover agent scanned the vicinity with the camera that was in his hand.  

"Stop.  Put one of them in the chandelier, one around the sink and the last one in the living room…preferably in the lamp."  Hobbes pointed out.

Fawkes concurred, placing the equipment inside the desired location, in the kitchen and dining room.  He became imperceptible again, placing the bug in the lamp.  Darien shifted to the bathroom and climbed in the bath tub.  

"Got it."  Fawkes informed.

"Get out of there."  

"I would, Hobbesy, but there's only one problem…I can't.  If I get one leg out of this house, the people are gonna know that I'm here."  Darien reminded him, "And jeeze, what do you know?  I'm almost in quicksilver madness."

"I'll get the counteragent from the Keep….just stay low."

Through the hours the agent stayed in the bathroom, he heard the TV blasting.  He wondered what else these people did instead of watching television.  Sydney came down, proclaiming she was going out with a couple of friends.  Even though there was an argument, by her own power, Syd's left inside one of her friend's car.  That meant it was only him and the relatives that were left in the house.  Darien decided to relax in the bathtub until it was okay for him to leave.


	5. Missing

**Chapter 5: Missing**

Darien woke up from his sleep to the slamming of the entrance of the house.  Sydney was returning home from a full night of partying.  She relocked the doors and sighed in exhaustion.  Fawkes heard her from the bathroom, where he was resting rather uncomfortably.  He sat there motionless, just listening to the footsteps of the woman that came in.  All she did was go up to her room and shut the door hastily.  He continued his sleep, in the hard modeled bathtub. 

Sydney woke to the phone ringing.  Staggering downstairs, she cupped the receiver in her small hands. 

"Hello?  No, sorry…wrong number."  She placed the phone back in its holster.  

Syd grabbed a cup of water and ended up in the bathroom.  The visible man in the bathtub held his breath and waited for her departure.  Peering out of the bathtub, he witnessed her gulping down a pill.  He gazed at the bottle and memorized its existence.  Placing it back in its rightful place in the medicine cabinet, the woman washed her face.  She looked in the mirror and rubbed acne wash on her pale face, to remove the dirt and oil in her complexion.  Fawkes quietly stood up and watched her through the curtain.  His appearance didn't reveal on the mirror and when the woman rinsed her face, he tip-toed out of the room and hid behind the couch in the living room.  That was the perfection of a cat burglar, taught by practice…endless practice.  

Patting her face dry, Sid turned and suspiciously looked around.  She found no one and was distracted by the sun's ribbon of light.  The woman walked out on the patio, neglecting to shut the door behind her.  Fawkes ran back to the bathroom and found the medicine bottle she was meddling with.  He quietly opened the bottle and took out a small caplet.  Gazing at the company that made the medicine, he found the young woman heading to the door. 

"Harper Pharmacutiles."   Fawkes whispered.

"Got it."  Hobbes said, through the invisible man's headset.

She then shifted to the patio and found a small note from her relatives.  It explained that her aunt and uncle were at the market.  Naturally, all the razors, ropes, knives and aspirin were safely tucked away from Sydney's grasp.  Darien made himself morph into thin air and raced like the wind to the van.  He pulled open the side door and scrabbled inside.  He let the flakes of quicksilver fall off of him while injecting counteragent in his thigh.

Sydney stared at the majestic scenery and wrote what was on her mind in her small, black journal.  Her thought mixed into sentences, and was transferred on the black paper.  Her life was falling like rain, and like a raindrop it splattered dampness around her.  Noticing that the temperature was making her feel uncomfortable, the wan walked in the home.  Scanning the time, she didn't know that fifteen minutes crept by.  Being alone didn't pass the time, but made the day go slower.  Her small Jack Russell Terrier trotted inside, with a small smirk inching on its face.  The owner of the cute dog grinned back and picked the small animal up.  It barked exasperatingly and then licked Sydney on the cheek, lapping up the salty tears dripping down her face.  Letting the canine go, the female reopened her book and continued to write.  The pen inn her hand seemed to never leave from the paper and the only sound that was made in the room was the tapping of her writing utensil on the paper.  

"Hobbes, zoom up on the paper?"  Darien tapped his partner on the shoulder.  

Bobby complied and the small camera inched closer to Sydney's journal.  Unfortunately, the words on the writing material were to blurry on the screen for the two spying agents to read.  The two humorously read on aloud, desperately trying to read the fuzzy letters. 

She flipped it shut and abandoned it on the table.  Leaving to the living room, she slipped herself around a beautiful, black piano and performed a piece called "Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely".

_So many words _

_For the broken heart_

_It's hard to see_

_In a crimson love_

_It's so hard to breathe_

_Walk with me and maybe_

"I don't get it, why is she filling herself with this negative crap?  Does she have a deal with death?"  Fawkes requested.

"Cause she probably lived with it all of her life.  Intuition tells me that maybe somebody close to her died and she's copin' the best way she knows how." 

_Nights of light_

_So soon become_

_Wild and free_

_I can feel the sun_

_Your every wish _

_Will be done, they tell me_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with?_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are?_

_There's something missing in my heart_

_Life goes on _

_As it never ends_

_Eyes of stone_

_Observe the trends _

_They never say _

_Forever gaze if only _

_Guilty roads to an endless love_

_There's no control_

_Are you with me now?_

_Your every wish will be done_

_They tell me_

"Maybe someone should talk to her."  

"Nope, our orders are not to get in close contact with her."

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with?_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_There's something missing in my heart_

_There's no where to run_

_I have no place to go_

_Surrender my heart, body and soul_

_How can it be?_

_You're asking me_

_To feel the things you never showed?_

_Tell me why can't I be there where you are?_

_There's something missing in my heart._

During the chorus, Darien just gazed at her.  The girl's visage seemed to carry on the never-ending sentiment of desolation.  She performed this for two cycles, adlibbing until she stopped playing.  Tears streamed down her face and it made her feel depressed, being abandoned like this.  Her uncle and aunt came in unknowingly as she moped into her room…without the company of her journal.  


	6. No More

**Chapter 6: No More**

In the Cave, the two agents looked over the notebook that Darien took.  In the meantime, Claire inquisitively examined the pill.  Her face seemed to turn pale as she fed her test rats the caplet.  

"Hey, Claire…whatcha doin'?"  Fawkes said.

"Just a few tests on this drug…why would anyone give a girl these types of drugs?"  

"It's all for the big bucks, they don't care who they hurt.  What did you find in the pills?"  Bobby inquired.

"Whoever made this should be shot; it's extremely dangerous.  You know when you have too much caffeine in your system and you experience a high?  Well, it's like that but when a patient discontinues their medication, they go on an extreme low.  These types of medication for depression are supposed to be used for a couple of weeks.  However, from what I can tell, the patient can't discontinue the usage of his/her prescription.  This is where it can be dangerous; the patient can be extremely depressed to a point where he/she commits suicide.  This morning I tested the drug on one of my lab rats and I should have a response in at least twenty-four hours."  The Keeper clarified.

"Sounds like the girl has the problem all ready.  When I was looking through her journal it seems she needs someone to talk to.  She's a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.  Hear this:

Soon I will leave this world

As it has clearly shown

That I was a depressed girl

Through the years that I've grown

No more to those who credit

On my quick and painless death

I give you nothing to inherit

After my life's last breath

Depression has engulfed in me

With hope and endless dreams

This is what it has to be

Life is never what it seems

No more to those who credit

On my quick and painless death

I give you nothing to inherit

After my life's last breath

Death has given me a choice

And awakened my willingness to die

People believe their depressing, false rejoice

But I can see it through their lies

No m ore to those who credit…yeah, yeah…

…No one can ever save me

Even though millions have tried

I only wish that you could see

That I need to die by painless suicide.

And the chorus repeats."  Darien recited.

"Wow, that's pretty explicit stuff there."  Bobby remarked.

"It sounds to me like she's lonely."  The Keeper commented.

"That's what I'm talking about.  I think because of her height, you know?  She could have been picked on…"  Darien said, getting a dirty look from his partner in crime.  "What did I say?!"

"There's nothing wrong being short, my friend.  _Nothing."  Hobbes stated while rolling his eyes in revulsion.  "Chicks used to dig me when I was in high school."_

"How long does this kid have until she severely hurts herself?"  Fawkes managed to ignore Bobby.

"It varies from person to person."

"Ok, then we can't waste any time.  I was able to get the company that is making these drugs…Harper Pharmaceuticals."

"That's across town."  The Keeper said.

"Give us a buzz if anymore news comes up."  Bobby told her as he and Darien departed the small laboratory.  


	7. Discovery

**Chapter 7:  Discovery**

The dull halls of the Harper Pharmaceuticals stunned both Darien and Bobby into boredom.  The corridor revealed nothing but doors that lead to several labs.  In interest, Fawkes stared inside, and waved to the scientists working.  One of the workers stared at him bizarrely, while punching a button that was planted across from the fire alarm.  Before anything could be said, a stranger walked up to the two.  

"Please, sirs...right this way."  A mysterious man asked.

The two followed the male inside a humongous and quite elegant room.  Delicate artwork hung on the dark, green walls.  The president of the company, Scott Harper, was positioned at his desk.  This desk was placed in the middle of the room.  He diligently was working, writing reports and urgings to other big businesses.  Staring up, he found the two agents sitting contiguous to him.  

"You are?"  

"Agents Bobby Hobbes and Darien Fawkes, we could like to ask you a few questions."  Bobby alleged.

"What kind of questions?"  The president wanted to know.

"About a patient named Sidney Miller."  Darien said, his face filled with emptiness.

"Who?"  

"Give it up. You know who we're talkin' about."  Hobbes rolled his eyes, unconvinced at Harper's reaction.  "Sydney Miller, the one that you're testing your little suicide pill on."

"That's preposterous.  Harper Pharmaceuticals administer anti-depressant medication that is approved by the FDA.  Whatever evidence suggesting otherwise is truly appalling."

"If you're innocent as much as you claim, then give us evidence to prove that."  Fawkes glared at him. 

The male at the desk, handed Darien a small folder, overflowing with information and diagrams.  

"This will confirm that the medicine is safe for people to use.  I don't know where you get these allegations, but I don't want to your faces around here…_again.  Do I make myself clear?"_

"Yeah, just to let ya know, if we find that you've been makin' death pills, I swear to God I will come here and personally arrest you."  Hobbes stood up and threatened in a low, but menacing tone in his voice.

The agents left shortly after, leaving Harper in a distressing dismay.  Fiddling with his telephone, he dialed a few numbers with accurate speed.  He awaited a response from the person he called.

"What is it?" 

"We have a big situation on our hands.  Two federal agents just came in and wanted to know if my company was selling unapproved drugs to some kid."  Harper seemed to panic, "They don't have a connection between us but it's going to take some time for them to find evidence to prove that."

"Did they mention the name of the kid?"  The voice demanded from him.

"Yeah, her name was Sydney Miller."

"Don't worry about it.  Deny everything and I'll make sure no one else will bother you."


	8. Plans

**Chapter 8: Plans**

Sydney searched incessantly for her journal.  She knew that she put it at the foot of the bed and now it was no where to be found.

"Please, God, don't say I lost it…"  Sydney whispered to herself then bounced downstairs.  "Say it's in the living room."

Unfortunately, her pleas weren't satisfied.  It was as if it vanished into thin air.  Her eyes usual glow was missing, but only depression filled them.  She sighed and left the room shaking impulsively.  The girl barely fell to the ground, the cause was her trembling.  Sweat filled her brow as she dragged herself in the bathroom, raiding the medicine cabinets.  Finding her medication, Sydney popped a pill in her mouth and swallowed it with the help of water.  

"It's going to be all right, Sid…:  She murmured to herself, "Get a hold of yourself and everything will be fine."  Closing her eyes, her quivering stopped and she reopened them, "See?  You're fine."

The gal turned on the television, sinking into one of the comfy chairs settled in the living room.  The screen illuminated movement on a show, in which she flipped the channels several times.  Stopping at a show, the TV filled with screaming fans, she was met by the constant stare of Carson Daley.

She laid on her perch for several hours, not even stopping to quit her peering at the television screen.  The sun had set slowly, leaving the small town in a blanket of darkness.  This state excited Miller to the point of insomnia.  Up in her bedroom was where she wrote stories, fan-fic or poems.  Music was shattering from the stereo, the sweet tunes of pop music blared.  The hours she spent writing and listening to music seemed to be dreary for her.  Yawning loudly, Sydney threw her things on the floor, turned off the stereo as well as the lights and nestled in her humongous waterbed.  Her eyes occluded shit and rest flooded her body, making her feel relaxed.  

The inhabitants of the van were restless, especially Fawkes.  He sat near a monitor just observing the screens.  His partner, on the other hand, was caught sleeping on the job with his loud, annoying, snore that bothered Darien.  

"Hobbes," Darien pushed his partner with his hand, abruptly.  There wasn't any response though, "Hey, Hobbes…c'mon, buddy, wake up!"  

"I'm up, I'm up."  Bobby jolted up while monitoring the scenery that was around him, "What I miss?"

"Nothin'…yet…"

"'Yet?' What does 'yet'  mean?"

Hobbes' cell phone rang in an irking tone.  

"Hobbes."

"I have the results from the rats…" The Keeper welcomed.

"And?"

"It's not very good.  There's an unidentified enzyme in the rat's blood, making the medication highly addictive.  I will need a blood sample from the girl as soon as possible so I can hopefully counteract the effects."

"Why not get it from the rats?"  Bobby asked inquisitively.

"There's a certain 'code', as you may put it, to this enzyme.  I can try to find an antidote for the _rats, but not for humans.  Whoever made these narcotics were very clever to cover up their tracks."  Claire explicated._

"Ok, we'll get on it."  

The cell was disconnected and the curious Darien devised an idea.

"I'm going inside again."  Darien picked up a sterile syringe that was adequate to store blood. 

"If you're thinking of what I'm thinking…I'm thinking not, my friend.  You're not qualified to do that."  Fawkes' colleague reminded him.  

"I learn easily."

"Hold on, partner…I think I got a brilliant idea."


	9. Blood Drive

**Chapter 9: ****Blood Drive******

Sydney found herself in a crowd of mumbling people waiting eternally in a line. The woman lingered in the massive line, hoping that the process would be quicker. She felt a tap on her shoulder as she rotated to see a rather attractive male at her door, dressed as a Red Cross worker. What she didn't know that it was actually Darien in disguise as his cap blocked his face.

"You Sydney Miller?" Darien said, in a pissed off tone.

"Yes..."

"Ok, follow me."

She accompanied him into a room, where it was secluded from the rest of the donators. Two workers were laying out a table and cleaning a pair of needles. What the girl did not know that the trio only needed her blood--not for contribution to a drive but for testing purposes. The girl couldn't help but feel suspicious and not want to donate her bodily liquids.

"Um, I'm afraid I can't do this...really...." She trembled.

"A lot of people are in need of blood either for transfusions or surgery. I remember a girl that I knew was involved in a horrific car crash with her mother. She lost a lot of blood when she was rushed to the hospital, the doctors didn't know if she was going to make it. However, someone donated their blood and saved the girl's life. Are you sure you don't want to do this?" Claire questioned, with a hint of guiltiness in her voice.

"Um...never mind...I'll do it."

She laid down on her back on the moveable cot, waiting for her blood to be taken out.  An elastic band was tied to her arm and the Keeper placed a small dot on her wrists.  Grabbing a needle, the good doctor gently placed the needle on the black dot as the girl winced in pain.  

"I'm sorry, sweetie."  The Keeper apologized.

The needle was connected to a small, plastic bag in which her colorful blood slowly inched inside.  Once the pouch was filled halfway, the needle was unlatched from her arm as a cotton swab was placed on the wound.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good."  Sydney said, sighing.

Darien wrapped a bandage over the cotton swab.  She gradually sat up and over time, exited the room.  


	10. Purple Pills

**Chapter 10: Purple Pills**

Sid woke up to the doorbell ringing annoyingly and she was very irked at that point of time.  It was about three hours since she had the blood drive and she felt extremely disorientated.  She wouldn't have answered the door because of her weakened condition, but whoever was at the door was being maddened.  Unfortunately to her, most of the people in this society were like that.  The person on the door step was fiddling with the doorbell, which didn't strike the woman's attention.  After a few minutes of ringing the bell, he then consistency knocked on the door.  She then opened the door very hastily and stared blankly at Hobbes, who was standing on the doorstep.  What she didn't see was the quick-silvered Fawkes, who quickly ran inside the home. 

"Oh, it's you.  What the hell do you want?"  Syd said, in an intimidating tone.

"I think you better come with me.  Apparently, your life is in danger."  The federal agent informed her.  

"Nice story, I almost believed that for a second.  I don't think you're a federal agent because you dress way too nice for that.  You probably got that badge at some store and you're probably going to kidnap me.  One thing before you do that…I will kick your ass if you try to!"

Hobbes tried to explain, but she kept babbling conspiracy theories to him.  Darien rummaged around the home, and placed the journal that he took on the dining room table.  The female couldn't stand the argument she made and slammed the door shut, right in Hobbes' face!  She returned to play the stereo on the DVD player in the living room.  Rap songs filled with the room, giving invisible Darien a wave of annoyance overpowering his body.  The woman sat down near the dining room table, scooping out little pills-drugs that she bought on the streets.

_I take a couple uppers_

_I down a couple downers_

_But nothing compares_

_To these blue, yellow purple pills_

_I've been to __Mushroom__Mountain___

_Once or twice but who's countin'?_

_But nothing compares_

_To these blue and yellow purple pills_

"Nice stuff you got in that journal."  Darien greeted while he shimmered into reality. 

The woman gazed at his process and was rather shocked.  She at first backed her chair a few inches away from the stranger but then stopped when she noticed he stopped getting close to her.  She set down the pills on the table, adjacent from the glass of water.

"How the hell did you get in?"  She necessitated an answer.

"Easy there, Sid?  You don't remember me?"

In a confused trance, she nodded her head in disagreement.  "No, have we met before?"  The phone blared its annoying ring as the girl ran to answer it.  "Hello?  Sorry, wrong number."

She turned away and found the stranger gone.  Sid shrugged her shoulders and discovered that the pills on the dining table were gone.  She sighed and flopped on the living room couch, while turning on the television.  Shows warmed her heart as she eventually fell asleep.  

The front door slammed closed as the girl woke up from her deep rest.  Looking up, Sidney found her guardians entering the home, with groceries in their hands.  The girl helped them place the canned food in the cupboards and then glanced to see the drugs she bought were gone.  She shook her head in discontentment and grabbed a hold of her binder.  

"You ok, Syd?"  The motherly figure of the house asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  Syd shook her dissatisfaction away from her mind and reassured the woman asking her the question.

She climbed the upstairs and entered her home for the time being.  She plopped herself on the bed and studied the pages.  Finding a pen, she wrote what was on her mind, as if that night was her last on Earth.

Fawkes dove inside the van, met by a blank gazed Hobbes.

"You aren't supposed to make contact, you're gonna screw this up.  Partner, you can't personally…"

"How can you when you see someone like that?  Who in the right mind would want to do this to a kid?  

"Some sick people, which we're gonna nab.  Get back in there and do what you have to do." 


	11. Rendezvous

**Chapter 11: Rendezvous**

Sidney yawned in boredom, and climbed downstairs to look at more exciting things.  The teenager grabbed the phone and dialed a few numbers.  She waited for an riposte of some sort and eventually she did…a message on an answering machine.  

"Hi, this is Josie and I'm not available at the moment.  Please say your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon a I can.  Thanks!"  The machine's chipper voice said.  

"Hi, Josie, this is Sid.  I'm calling to see what you're doing and obviously you're not home.  Just call me back whenever you can.  Bye." Syd disconnected her phone and hesitantly placed it in its cradle.  

She sighed, a sigh of depression.  Her friends, who are now graduated from high school, have lost touch over the months.  Of course, she knew that they were extremely busy with orientations, moving out and friends to top it but she questioned their honesty.  Her colleagues knew she was very down to earth, but they never wanted to be friends with a person that loved life to the fullest…that was until her world came toppling down, her life was at a negative standstill, and they never knew why.  Instead of helping her, a majority of her friends walked out of her life…never to be seen again.  Sydney valued her friends above everything else in her life and she was the true meaning of a loyal friend.  She never complained about the people in her clicks and never judged one of them either.  

But there was something to be talked about…now, no one was there for her…no one to give her advice…

She was alone…all alone.

She tempted not to think of her predicament, but it was too hard not to notice.  Her colleagues ran out on her and she felt saddened that her friendships were thrown away.  She grabbed her book and adventured back to the big screen TV, watching talk shows and soap operas.  Darien reappeared into the room, sitting next to her on the couch.  Syd turned to see him as she slightly grinned.  

"Why after so long?"  Sydney asked, tears formed in her eyes.  "I mean, I almost forgot what you looked like for a sec."

"Just, you know, to check up on ya.  I can see I came just in time for that."

"It's a little too late for that…I missed you so much…"

"I know, I know…"  Darien embraced her warmly.

"Why?"

"It was my time…my time to go…I know that you may not understand what I'm saying but you will in time.  What's been happening?  How's your family?"

Sydney gazed at him, and fiercely cried on his shoulder.  Tears of sorrow streamed down her pale face as Darien attempted to calm her down.  Her wails seem to last for a few minutes, as she smeared tears in her hands.  

"My family was killed about a year ago.  It was my birthday and they wanted to go out to celebrate.  We ate and then headed home...a drunk driver was on the road and rammed into us, forcing the car off the road.  We flipped over several times.  I was knocked into unconsciousness and when I woke up, I found myself in the hospital.  The nurses told me that my parents were killed in a car crash and my sister was in critical condition.  When I heard the news, I cried so hard that they had to _sedate me.  When I was able to calm down, I was at my sister's aide…until she died five days later. To make matters even worse, you died a month later.  Why couldn't it happen to someone else?  Why me?  After all of this, I started to loose my mind.  I was diagnosed with depression and I was giving medicine to counteract the symptoms."  She said, exposing her miserable past._

The phone ran infuriatingly as Sid quickly ran to answer it.

"Hello?"  She asked.

"Hi, Syd.  I got your message."  Her best friend, Josie told her.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the club?"

"Sure…I'll just Dave.  Hold on a sec."

"But."  Syd protested

"I said wait."  Josie reminded her and then paused, "Yeah, we'll go."

"Ok, I'll see you at nine."

"Be waiting."

The woman hung up and returned to the couch that Darien was sitting at.

"Darien?"  

The girl determined her deceased friend was gone, vanished in thin air.  She sighed and looked at the phone in her hand sadly.  Tears formed in her eyes and she just sat on the couch.  Darien, while quick silvered, could see the sadness in her eyes and thought about the conversation he eavesdropped on.  Even though this never had happened to him, he felt sorry for the woman.  This person's whole family dies and she is the only survivor, who has to fend for herself in this vigorous world.  What was coincidental was that her friend name was the same name as him-'Darien'.  None of her colleagues had the heart to help her, only to use Sid.  Darien looked down and left the home unnoticed.  


	12. Country Club

**Chapter 12: Country Club**

The dance club was beaming like Las Vegas.  Sydney loved the way it shone and how the words "Country Club" danced on the sign.  Her revealing burgundy tank top and tight black pants stuck out in the men's minds.  She waited patiently in line as the agents' vehicle parked in the alleyway.  Climbing out, Darien made her way to the line, which was a few feet away from the woman in pursuit.  The female was talking to a few of the guys, who admired her low drifting clothing.  

"Nice…your ass must be hot, 'cause it's glowing."  One of the males' complimented.

Tucked away in the back pockets were her glow sticks the key to make a sensation on the dance floor.

"Must be."  She smirked but felt a little annoyed at the comment.

Sid had a vibe that someone was watching her intently.  In her mind, no matter where she went, a familiar impression wipe over her like water.  It felt like someone was watching her intently.  Sydney felt in a away a victim of this deadly obsession.  One thing leads to another and before she knew it, a man would come close to raping her.  Setting those emotions aside, she showed her identification via diver's license and paid for admission.  Joyfully, she entered the club and stepped on the freshly polished dance floor.  The floor was flooded with regular dance lights as well as strobe lights.  People piled in and before anything else could be said, her watcher came in-Fawkes.  The watcher for her safety, the watcher to help her fight her endless battle—depression.  

Several attractive women came up to him, eying him from head to toe.  He had to fight the temptation filling his hormones, for Sydney's sake.  Fawkes found her dancing rather provocatively on the floor.  

_Find a honey that's standing on the wall   
All the girls get their guys on the floor   
From the front to the back, let's go, hear this_

_Whoo__!_

He walked in her direction, as if she was making him come to her in a trance like state.  She grinned foolishly and the two danced, very close.  Sexuality inched on their faces as well as their dance moves.

_Somebody hit the lights_

_So we can rock it day and night_

_People getting down on the floor that's right_

_From AM to PM_


	13. Heat Wave

**Chapter 13: Heat Wave**

Hours passed so quickly for the two, who were seating profusely from dancing.  Sydney never sat down to rest nor did drink and her body drip of sweat.  The duo were bumping and grinding when one of the strobe lights knocked her into disorientation.  During the light show, she stopped and paused.  Her eyes fluttered and looked around, in confusion.

"Are you ok?"  Darien asked her.

Before she could speak, she fainted in his arms.  Fawkes caught her around her waist and just stared at her.  The crowd stared too, obviously bewildered to do anything.  Her partner relayed her to a couch and set her down.  Miller's eyes opened and looked at the troubled faces of the bouncers as well as Darien's.  

"Sir, is she ok?"  One of the bouncers' asked in concern. 

"Yeah, she got a little dizzy from the lights.  She needs water."  Fawkes explained.

"We'll get that for you.  If you need anything else, just ask."

He nodded and inadvertently met up with Hobbes, who just looked at Syd passed out on the couch.

"Hey, Fawksey.  What do we got here?"  Bobby asked.

"Oh, she kinda passed out."  Fawkes sighed, sitting down near the fallen woman. 

Josie and Steve sauntered up to the bar and seized a few drinks with the help of their fake ID's.  Sitting down, they over the agents' discussion and turned to see Sydney in the middle of them.  Josie got up from her stool and met up with them.

"Excuse me, I think you should back off and leave Sydney alone."  Josie threatened the two.

"We're federal agents from the Bureau of Health and Human Services."

"Oh, ok."  Josie said, turned to let her see her boyfriend giggle.  She then mused, "She's gonna be ok, lets get outta here, Steve."

Sydney's friend left her, without even saying a goodbye.  Darien came to the counter and the bartender handed him a glass of water.

"C'mon, wake up and drink this."  He renounced his seat near the woman and shook her to wake.

Syd opened her eyes, dazed and in question of why there were two males around her.  She took the water and gulped it down.  However, she still felt a little woozy and hot.  Her cheeks were enflamed with heat.

"Aww, crap…it's not working."  Fawkes grew a little nervous.

"Chill out, partner.  Kid, how ya feeling?"  Bobby asked her.

"I'm feeling woozy."  She said.

"Fawkes, get another water and orange juice.  What kind of woozy."

The girl just looked at him eccentrically. 

"Orange juice?"  Darien seemed perplexed, "That's not going to help."

"Sure it is.  We need to get calories in this girl, trust me.  I learned that from experience."  Hobbes explained, "C'mon, kid…"

"I'm going to pass out."

At the bar, one of the waiters watched the two agents try to help the girl.  Secretly, he placed a strange medicine in the orange juice.  Darien left for the two drinks and Sydney just gazed blankly, sick as a dog.  Other club dancers looked at her sensitively then resumed drinking.  Within a few minutes, Fawkes came back with the order and set it down near the woman.  

"Here, take this."  He handed the drink to the woman, who took the juice and drank it slowly, "How are you feeling?"

"Still shaky…I think I'm going to be sick."

The girl erected her head down and vomited on the floor, right on Hobbes' shoes!  He grimaced at first but then got used to the strange liquid penetrating his shoes.

"Jesus, I paid one hundred dollars for these things…"  Bobby exchanged a look at his colleague.  

"Oh, god!  I'm so sorry!"  Sid witnessed what she had done.

"It's fine…put you head between your legs.  Darien, get an ice cube from the water and place it on the back of her neck."

The female felt the cold cube on her neck, which automatically melted into liquid.  Fawkes held several pieces of ice cubes on her neck but still liquefied as soon as it made contact with her skin.  Over time, the wintriness of the cubes chilled Syd off, but she felt weak.

"How long was she dancing, partner?"  Bobby demanded from Darien.

"Almost the whole night…"  He just glimpsed the back of the woman's neck.

"Did you guys rest?"

"No, we didn't."

"Did she eat anything?"  
  


"No, we didn't."

"Did she eat anything?"

"No, I didn't…I never do, it makes me sick."  Syd answered the question.

"There you have it…don't rest and don't eat and this is what happens."  Hobbes explained.

Her body morphed into limpness and her eyes began to sag.  Darien nudged her to wake, in which she did.  She sat up and sipped from the water.  The irises of the girl's eyes were like a cat…small, with the pupil engulfing the iris.  Darien smelled the water and settled it back down on the table. 

"This ain't water." He informed Hobbes, "It looks like water, and tastes like water but it doesn't **smell like it."**

"Up 'n at 'em, Sid."  Bobby slipped the woman's arm around his shoulder and pulled her to a standing position.  "Time to get up." 

She blinked at first and she almost fell on the floor.  With the male assisting her, she was able to walk around. The two moved to the other opened room and walked to the wall on the other side and back.

Darien stomped to the bartender and grabbed him by his shirt collar. 

"What the hell did you put in that drink?"  Fawkes hissed, nearly choking him.

"What?"  The bartender seemed confused.

"Don't play dumb with me.  I'm gonna ask you again, what the hell did you put in the water?"

"I placed some amphetamines in her water…and the orange juice."  
  


"Why?"  Darien wanted to desperately know.

"What does it look like?  I had orders to kill her."  The male said.

The invisible man didn't have time to waste and found the shorter agent attempting to stop her from diminishing into sleep.  Darien pulled Sydney from Bobby's grasp and led her to the bathroom.  Even though it was the women's bathroom, he dunked her head in the sink and filled it with ice-cold water.

"What the hell do you think you're doin'?  You're going to drown her!"  Hobbes yelled annoyingly.

The woman pushed herself from the man's hold and yanked her head up, screaming.

"I'm going to kill you guys…seriously I am."  She mumbled under her breath, exhilarated from the coldness of the liquid.

Darien and his partner called for a few medical doctors and relieved the fallen woman from the rest room.  The aide examined her state and administered treatment to her. 

"She's one lucky woman, if you didn't dunk her in the cold water when you did, she would have slipped into a coma and died."  The aide congratulated the taller agent.  "She should be heading home and make sure she gets a goodnight's rest."

"Right, Doc."  Fawkes agreed.

Sydney's logical mind was cloudy, but her body continued to rest on the small couch she was on.  The girl was done with her coffee and placed it on the bar table.  Darien helped her up and with Bobby trailing behind, the three headed out of the club.  Her face was cooled by the cold night of spring.  Fawkes kept a close on her while Hobbes unlocked the driver side of the vehicle.  Darien suddenly felt pain in the back of his neck and Sydney witnessed him jerking his head down, cradling it in agony.  

"Are you all right?"  She then looked in horror as she noticed his eyes were a shade of crimson.  "You're really scaring me."

"Good, I'm really pleased."

He dove after her and she pushed him off of her forcefully.  Darien leaned hr on a building wall, ready to strangle the life out of her.  Bobby parked the van on the sidewalk, while observing his partner's murderous intentions.

"Christ, Fawkes…not again."

Hobbes scrambled out of the van and ran to the two, hoping to stop Darien from hurting him as well as the female.  He managed to pull the agent off of Syd as she gasped for air.  Fawkes was shoved in the back of the van, giving resistance.  The woman didn't know where she was going, except for being placed inside of the van's passenger seat.  Sydney was vastly upset and she attempted to open the door to the van.  Her long fingernails, unfortunately, made it difficult for her to escape.  Fawkes was lying down in the back; halfway into a trance that they called sleep.

"Hey, settle down."  Hobbes suggest to Sid.

She ignored his statement and then pounded her foot on the window, in hopes of breaking it.  Bobby quickly gripped a tranquilizer dart from the middle of the seat that was between him and her.  He stabbed her vehemently on the back of her neck, in which she screeched like a banshee.  The sedative medicine inserted inside her bloodstream, making Sydney awfully lethargic.

"That's it…shhh…relax."

As if on command, she ceased her yells and her body because relaxed.  Syd placed her head on the headrest in the back of her and rested her beautiful eyes.


	14. But the Truth Still Remains

**Chapter 14: But the Truth Still Remains….**

Sydney opened her eyes and found herself in a mysterious white room.  She noticed there were no windows in the room and the door could only be accessed from the outside.  Also, a one sided mirror was held on the left wall, on the other side held The Official, Eberts and Hobbes, who were watching the scene unfold like a police movie.  They hoped that Darien could coax information about the deadly medicine she had been taking.  Looking around, she heard faint conversations around the only door that led out of the room.  The door opened and she was met with Darien, who closed it quickly. 

"What's suppie?"  He grinned foolishly.

The woman rapidly moved away from him, straight into a corner.  She just stared at him, remembering the terror he forced upon her.  

"Get away from me…" She pleaded to him.

"It's ok…I'm going to hurt you."

"Oh no, you just tried to kill me, remember?"

"That wasn't me…"  Darien tried to explain.

"That's true, you're not who you said you were.  It figures, everyone betrays me in the end.  When I finally thought I found someone who understood what I was going through, they backstab me."  She muttered to herself and then said, "How dare you disguise yourself as my deceased friend?!"

"I was there to save you from killing yourself…I'm sorry that I…"

"You don't even know what that word means…"  She paused for a brief moment and wondered, "How can you disappear like that?"

"Let's just say it's a gift."

"Some gift."

She fidgeted around and nervously got up from the bed.  The Keeper came in and closed the door behind her, gazing at the teenager who stared back.  The woman shrank herself in a corner and just watched the scientist move toward Darien. 

"How is she?"  The Keep wondered.

"A little pissed off but she's all right."  Fawkes reported, "What else did you find?"

"Just the same as I found in the rats: enzymes that attaches itself in her system.  Poor thing."

"I don't want to be the object of one's pity."  She glared at Claire.

Sydney admired her wounds on her arms, which the observers looked at carefully.

"Is there anyway to get it out of her?"

"Not yet.  If she discontinues taking the medicine there's a slight chance that'll work."  The Keeper suggested.

"Over my dead body."  Sid shook her head in disagreement.

"That could be easily arranged."  Darien said to her, attempting to release the tension that was held in the room. 

Unfortunately, that wasn't helping the situation at all.  The female just sat down with her head in her hands, just thinking things over in her mind.  Closing her eyes, she thought of relaxing objects…Syd stared down in sadness, she felt like she was trapped inside a twisted world that she didn't know how to exist in.

"Where am I or better yet, who are _you?"_

"You're at a different hospital that you were previously admitted to.  You will be held on a suicide watch for seventy four hours and your relatives have been informed of the news."  Claire said.

"What do you want?"  

"Did Harper Pharmaceuticals do this to you?"  Fawkes asked her.

"Why do you want to know that?"  Sid inquired, glaring straight at him.

"Because it's extremely important."  The scientist reminded her.

"No, they didn't."  The woman said, staring down at the ground.

"Then who?"

"Not going to say."

"We can't help you if you can't help us."  The Keeper attempted to persuade the information out of the young woman.

"No can help me anymore…I'm in too deep."  The female murmured, while continuing her stare on the padded floor.

Darien and the Keeper left her alone as Sydney just watched them leave.  She was exhausted as well as frustrated.  However, she couldn't sleep but only watch if she was going to be harmed in anyway.

Darien and Claire walked out into the lonely corridor and hiked back to the lab.  They met with Hobbes, who was playing with the Keeper's equipment. 

"I didn't want to say it in front of her but the girl's right…nothing can help her.  The medicines that Sydney Miller has and the information Mr. Harper gave you don't match up.  Whoever made this enzyme wasn't from Harper Pharmaceuticals but some other company.  Judging by the complexity of the medicine, I doubt that I will find a cure for her.  If she continues to be difficult, I don't know what else I could do for her."  The Keeper enlightened while showing the two the results.

"There's no way to counteract the enzyme from her system?"  Darien expected for an answer of some type.

"Nope, I have tried everything on my test subjects…and nothing could detach it.  We need to find whoever made this enzyme so they can possibly tell us how to extract it.  But for now, I can try to have her withdrawal the medicine, it might wash itself from her blood naturally."

"But she rather die than do that…there must be another way."

"I can't think of anymore suggestions from the top of my head but for your sake, Darien, I will try everything I possible can."


	15. Illusions

**Chapter 15:  Illusions**

Sydney paced back and forth, like a caged animal.  Her eyes were bloodshot due to the lack of sleep she have had.  The woman felt like she was being watched almost every second of the day.  The door opened and Claire entered, staring at the patient who was pacing.  Sid just watched her enter, gazing into her blue eyes.  

"Hi there, Sydney.  I'm Doctor Claire Keeply and I will need you to come with me for your check-up."  Claire sweetly asked her. 

"Finally you gave me your fucking name…why should I come with you, so you can kill me?"

"No, I don't want to help you but I do want to _help.  Also, I wouldn't want to send in those nasty guards to drag you down there.  Will you do me a favor and play nice?"_

Syd sighed in repugnance and accompanied the woman out of the room, with any resistance.  The female walked down the cold corridor and followed the Keeper down to the cave.

"What college will you be going to in the fall?"  The Keeper wondered.

"UCLA."  Sydney told her, her voice stilled with no emotion.  

Sid saw a familiar face breeze by her…to her; it resembled the face of her deceased sister Jaime.  Jaime's eyes grinned at Sydney and vanished down the hall.  

"Jaime?!"  The woman shouted in disbelief.

"Who?" Claire asked, extremely mystified.

The patient ignored her question and started after the mysterious figure.  Syd's companion held her back but that couldn't stop the one being restrained.

"Please…I just wanna tell her that I missed her." 

Her pleas were left unanswered and she desperately pulled away from the Keeper, breaking free.  The scientist chased after her, who ran down the corridor searching for 'Jaime'.  The woman accidentally bumped into Fawkes, who walked inside the entrance with his partner.  

"Easy there, Sid."  Darien stopped her.

"I have no time to stop and chat…I've gotta catch up with Jaime before I lose her."  Syd stopped her hastened pace and told him.  Joy filled her eyes.  

"What?"  

"Who's Jaime?"  Bobby glanced at both Miller and Fawkes, "A new chicky in your life, Fawkes?"  

"Her dead sister, Hobbes."  The invisible man placed his hands on her shoulders.  "I know you don't want to believe it but she's dead, Sydney."

"No, she isn't…"

Darien grabbed her shoulders as she tried to escape from her captor.  He had a firm grip on her while he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding down her elbows.  That position locked her hands down, letting her hardly move at all. 

"Don't dare do this to me, you bastard!"  Syd's eyes released tears as she screamed.  Naturally, she still struggled and started to yell repeatedly.

The male that was holding her stepped inside an elevator, as well as his partner and The Keeper.  All Hobbes could do was press the down button on the elevator as Claire just watched Fawkes backed the patient in a corner.

"Keep, what the hell is going on?"  Fawkes shifted to her, "Why is she acting like this?""

"I believe that she is going through withdrawal…it's been four days since she last took her medicine.  Obviously she's hallucinating and will experience that until…"

"'Until' what?"  Hobbes asked.

"She kills herself."  Claire looked at Syd, "That what happened to the rats when I discontinued their dosage.  There's no hope curing her, nothing I've tried has worked.  I can't help you any further."

"Well, then you keep trying."  Fawkes said, adamant to save Sydney's life.

Dinging open, the elevator stopped and the student resumed her determination to escape, with the repeated grasp Darien held.  The female ceased moving and became extremely sluggish.  She started to faint when the male holding her loosened his grip on her.  Sydney shoved the male's hands off of her and jabbed Darien in the stomach.  The woman didn't notice that Hobbes was by her side and she felt someone place pressure on her wrist.  That someone was Bobby and the young woman immediately stopped running.  

"Ouch."  She endlessly repeated.

With pressure still on her wrist, the group finally visited the cave.  The Keeper scurried around the lab, readying a syringe. 

"Are you going to play nice now, Sid?"  The paranoid male questioned.

"Yeah."  She said and then was released, cupping her wrist in comfort.  Sid the turned to Darien, "Why are you ruining chances of being reunited with my sister?  How could you do this to me?"

"I hate to break it to you but Jaime's been dead for a year."  He told her as if he was attempted to distract her.

"No, she' not!"  Syd yelled at him and the found Claire coming towards her.

Before she could run off, Darien picked her up by her tiny waist and headed towards the chair in the back of the room.  The rest of the gang there followed him as Sydney bit Fawkes.

"Ouch!  What the hell?" Darien ceased holding her in which she fell on the chair.  "She bit me!"

Claire set the syringe on the nearby table and strongly held down Sidney's legs.

"Bobby, get the arm restraints on her!"  Claire shouted, placing the group bracelet's on the restrainer's feet with the help of Hobbes.

Fawkes hurried and clamped down her shoulders and Bobby held down to place the restraints on her wrists.  Once doing so, the woman restricted still tossed and turned. With force, Darien gripped her upper arm and her struggle ended.  The Keeper handled the needle, dotted the Sydney's arm with an alcoholic pad and then sunk the instrument in her vein.  Her blood gained asylum in the object as the vial was loaded with her blood.  The scientist placed a band-aid on her arm and rushed to find sedative medicines.  Discovering them, her other arm (held down by Hobbes) administered the medicine.  Miller was released and she felt the effects of the medicine flowing over her.  Her eyes closed slowly and she entered sleep. 


	16. Letting Go

**Chapter 16: Letting Go**

A bright light shone brilliantly in Sidney's eyes as she woke.  She discovered Darien watching her sleep.  Syd stared back, realizing where she was.  Her mind raced, making her consider the actions she previously had done.  Was she reaching insanity?  Who were these people and would they conduct experiments on her?

Darien scooped a small portion of pudding in a spoon while pausing it around her mouth.  He wanted her to ajar her orifice so she could consume the small snack but all the woman did was hesitate.

"C'mon, Sid…you need to eat."  Darien said to her.  

"I'm not hungry.  _Please let me go.  I won't tell anyone of this and you can monitor me anytime you like, just don't take the pills away from me._

"You and I both know those are going to eventually kill you in you continue using them."

"I have no life anymore…my family is dead, killed in a car crash a year ago.  Plus, my best friend is dead as well.  How can a person go on with life with nothing?"  Sydney wondered, her voice swallowed in despair. 

"I don't know, but they just do.  My brother was a victim of violence and his killer is still walking around free.  I can agree with you, sister…but I'm still goin' on strong like the Energizer Bunny.  We can help you get through this and you need to cooperate with us in order for you to survive."  Fawkes elucidated to her. 

"I want to die and leave this pitiful world.  You can't stop me, Darien.  I will eventually end my life, one way or another."

"Wrong answer, I'm not going to let you do this.  How did you get the pills?"

"Not telling."  She shook her head no.

"Yes you will, you _will tell me who gave these to you."  Darien nodded for a syringe, in which Claire guided herself to the restrained arm she held in her hand.  "You can tell me now, or it will be forced out.  Your choice…your __decision."_

"Ok, ok…I don't know who they are but when I first got my prescription, these people gave me an offer that I couldn't refuse at all.  They told me that Zoloft and Prozac sometimes couldn't help some side effects of depression.  They claimed they had a pill that could cure it once and for all, with no side effects.  I was ecstatic and told them right away that I wanted it.  So, they gave me a number and I was given medication."

"Do you know the number?"

She sighed in uncertainty for a brief moment and then expressed as if she was going to speak.

"1-800-778-9076." Sydney said, while shamefully looking down. 

"It's fine, hon." Darien took his hand and lifted her head up.  He then kissed her on the forehead, "Just sit tight and I'll be back."

Fawkes stepped out of the lab and down the never-winding hallway, meeting up with his partner.

"What's up, Fawkes?"  Hobbes expected.

"How well can you locate a building with a 1-800 number?"  The invisible man gave the paper that the telephone number was on into Bobby's hand.

"Like no prob, man."


	17. Escape

**Chapter 17: Escape**

"Hello, sweetie.  You were out for at least…"  Claire said, then watched helplessly as Sydney clasped a syringe which was all ready drawn of fresh counteragent.  "No, Sydney."

"Shut the fuck up, bitch."

The patient floundered out of the lab and down the hall.  The Keeper silently studied her movements, in which the teenager set foot inside the small padded room.  Sid slammed the door behind her and the scientist gazed at the observation hall.  In her pocket was a receiver to a cordless phone.  She began to punch numbers on the mechanical object, in which it started to activate.

Darien slouched faintly in his seat as his partner drove the old, but helpful van.  Commencing from the building, they were going to head back to The Agency to unleash the information to The Official.  Hobbes' cell phone chimed its infuriating ring as he responded to the call. 

"Hobbes."

"Bobby, hi.  Is Darien there?"

"Yeah, why?"  The mistrustful agent wanted to know.

"Everything is fine, the girl is ok at the moment but we have a situation."

"Ok, here he is."  

Fawkes was passed the diminutive phone and slithered the sleek object around his ear. 

"Yeah?"

"Sydney is fine at the moment but she locked herself in the white room.  With her is a steady dose of counteragent with her."  The Keeper explained, in a tranquil tone.

"We're on our way."  Fawkes simply said, and locked the phone shut.  "Step on it, partner."

Hobbes nodded in compliance and with swiftness; he sped through the busy streets.  His careless driving nearly progressed an accident.  Car horns blared in the breeze while Bobby overlooked the scene and progressed to the building.  

By the time the vehicle roamed to the curb of the sidewalk, Darien flew out of the van.  The giant sprinted inside the structure with his vertically challenged friend lagging behind.

The hallway consisted of The Fatman and Eberts, who sauntered inside the room with Fawkes panting inside.  His assessment concluded that Sydney positioned herself on the small cushioned bed with a hypodermic needle ready to be infused in her body.  The glanded man just stared in her eyes and nearly ran inside.  Bobby apprehended his friend just before he departed. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm gonna try and save her."  Fawkes heaved Hobbes' hand away from his shoulder.

"You can't go in half cocked."  Bobby reminded him. 

Fawkes rolled his eyes in utter disgust and scattered into the room, with the woman staring at him cautiously.  

"Yo, Sid."  Fawkes smiled into her lost eyes.  

"Hey, Darien."

He slowly moved towards her as the woman's body trembled as she stood.  She gradually stepped back and gripped the needle even harder.

"Don't get near me…or else I'll kill myself."  She said, in a calm matter.

"It's ok…it's ok, hun.  You're to make it through this, trust me."

"No…it's unbearable to withstand.  The emotion is so strong inside me that I can't tolerate to live another day with it.  Darien, you don't understand…"

"Yes, I do.  My brother was killed, remember what I told you?"  The male crept closer towards her. 

"Yeah, I remember.  I just can't live with the pain…"

"I was afraid you were gonna say that."

Darien dug inside his jacket pocket to expose a large needle that had a cord on the end.  He yanked the cork off to show off a rather sharp needle.

"What are you doing?"  The female seemed anguished.

"Simple, if you kill yourself-you kill me.  I take a shot of the medicine you are taking.  What's another body to count?"

"No, Darien!  This is not your fight, it's mine…my fight for my sanity.  If I end my life, I will be myself again."  Tears stung Syd's eyes.

"How will your aunt and uncle react if they have to attend another funeral?"  Fawkes wanted to know, with concern filling his tongue.  

"I'm sorry, Darien."  She shoved the needle in her skin, and then plunged the medicine in her system.  

She dropped the needle, in which it shattered to the floor.  Darien couldn't help but stare in disbelief and then observed the woman falling to the floor.  Her body convulsed and her male companion rushed to her side.  He cradled Sydney in his arms as Claire ran inside the padded room.  

"What the hell is happening to her?!"  Darien screamed at the Keeper.

"I don't know…lets get her to the lab."

Fawkes scooped up the fragile Sydney and darted to the small lab.


	18. Gone

**Chapter 18: Gone**

Syd opened her eyes to find a nurse flashing a light in her eyes.  The woman stopped and let the patient regain her sight.  

"You're up…"  The nurse grinned slightly.

"Where am I?"  Sid wanted to know.

"Fairmount Asylum.  Your suicide watch has ended so you're free to go."  She gave Sid a small, plastic bag.

The woman shut the door behind her and took out the clothing that she wore before her admittance to the hospital.  Questions raced through her mind:  Why was she back in Fairmount?  Was Darien even real?

Why didn't she feel depressed?

Outside of the room, Claire and Darien were standing together.  They were watching Sydney's movements from a distance, just before the woman shut the blinds to change.

"Why did the counteragent work?"  Fawkes seemed mystified.  "Isn't it toxic?"

"Normal circumstance, yes.  The counteragent unlatched the enzyme from her bloodstream, the same way it counter acts Quicksilver Madness."  The Keeper explained.  Sid opened the blinds to the window and made the bed that she was resting in.

"That's a plus…what's going to happen to her now?"

"Well, she's going to resume her normal, everyday life.  The Official has contacted the FDA and I guess Harper Pharmaceuticals are going to be tried for selling drugs without a FDA approval as well as attempted murder charges."

Darien couldn't hear the words that were being said from Claire, his attention was more focused on the woman.  The woman he saved, and yet had feelings for her as well.  Not emotions for hooking up with her, but thoughts of an older brother figure.  Perhaps an older friend that she never had.  The male was out to enter the room but was held back by Claire.

"The Official told me that the case is closed and so he wants to make sure The Agency is protected."

"What did that fat bastard tell Sydney?"  Fawkes' temper rose.

"The girl thinks that The Agency was a dream."  The Keep said.

Darien snorted in revulsion and walked away…followed by his female companion.  Sydney treaded out of the room, glancing around.  She felt like she was alive once again, her thoughts and emotions were in touch with her body.  After a year, Sid had what she wanted—her life back.  She peeked and found the back of Darien's head in the crowded hospital.

Syd wanted to say thank you for his work as well as a say farewell to her.  She knew that is was too realistic to be a dream and believed that 'Darien' actually existed.  She strolled though the hospital, attempting to track him down.  However, it was difficult than she thought.  Soon enough, her sight of Darien was hindered and then she couldn't spot him in the crowd.

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_

_'Cause every time I look_

_You're never there_

_And every time I sleep_

_You're always there_

She departed the small asylum, unable to greet with her savior.  Her sighs gave her his reflection, strolling down the streets.  Again, Sid desperately tried to catch up with Darien.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

Everywhere she went, she couldn't get close to her mysterious friend.  The woman was determined to find him and at least say goodbye to him.

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that you might not be real_

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me_

"Darien!"  Syd shouted in the crowd.

Her yells were left with no one turning around and stopping to let her catch up.  The female kept her consistent wale, with again no answer.  She stopped in the middle of the crowd, as the people in the cluster pushing her away hastily.

_And when I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand_

_The beauty that's within _

_It's now that we begin_

_You always light my way_

_I hope there never comes a day_

_No matter where I go_

_I'll always feel you so_

People in the crowd looked at her strangely and that was when she stopped her search for Darien—her angel on her shoulder.

"I'll never forget you, Darien."  She whispered to herself. "_Never."_

The woman strolled to her car, with the sense of life in her.  When she drove away, Darien stared at her actions, without her seeing him.  Even though he wanted to say farewell to her, he knew that The Official wouldn't want to jeopardize the project for that.

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me_

_Do you see me?_

Darien just stared at her driving away, his desire to follow her.  After the car was nowhere in sight, he departed the busy streets, in deep thought.

_A really cool chick named…Sidney Miller once showed me that life's filled with pain and mystery.  Of course this was when she was on her pill addiction when this was said and I didn't take it to heart.  I then realized her struggle—her struggle for life and her struggle for sanity.  Syd managed to pull those off successfully, by the help of yours truly.  Now that her hell is over, she came out a better person.  I wished I had a chance to know her better, but I kinda did…Through the eyes of her dead friend named '__Darien__'.  What I had in my memory was a memento of her…something I will keep in remembrance of what I learned.  There's no better gift than the gift of friendship._


End file.
